


you're tired (so am i)

by mallrat (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Defiance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, H anyways u probably shouldnt read i honestly wouldnt recommend, Human AU, Possessive Behavior, Sexism (implied), anyways! serious tags now:, probably a bad idea, somebody kick me out of the fandom already, this is short, warriors and omegaverse shouldnt be combined, who let me even think of this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mallrat
Summary: Holly just wants to go home after her sister-in-law's baby shower, however, Floyd wants to stay and chat - and of course, Holly just can't seem to listen. (Human warriors AU + Omegaverse)





	you're tired (so am i)

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen,, before im belittled over my HORRIBLE ideas - jfhsdkf yes im probably the first to post something like this in the warriors fandom,, but like,,, human aus are better than canonverse and i physically cannot stop myself from writing them, so i decided to add omegaverse to it! since yknow- omegaverse is also popular. i was going to post this to FF .net but i realized, thats a horrible idea (much like this fanfic)! so,, sorry ao3 for putting you through this. 
> 
> anyways!
> 
> Holly - Hollyleaf (21, Omega)  
> Floyd - Fallen Leaves (23, Alpha)  
> Cindy - Cinderheart (22, Omega)  
> Leonardo (Leon) - Lionblaze (21, Alpha)

Holly clung to the fabric of her fiance's shirt, a tired and distressed whimper sounding from her throat. Of course, she enjoyed the party, having brought quite a few gifts for her best friend, the expecting mother the shower was for, and conversing with various people she hadn't seen in a while, but now it was just draining. Between all the scents and the fact that she was exhausted from all the conversation, the omega simply just wanted to curl up and sleep for ten years.

Shifting, the raven-haired girl tugged on Floyd's shirt again, a longer whine sounding from her mouth as she moved uncomfortably on the couch. It was obvious that the alpha had acknowledged her distress, as he moved his hand to press against the pressure point on her neck- one commonly used to sooth omegas and make them submit a bit easier. 

She calmed down for a mere second before she jerked back, giving a slight kick on the male's shin as tears stung at her eyes. All she wanted to do was  _go home_ and sleep, but obviously, the gesture signified that he wanted to stay longer- otherwise he would've been saying his goodbyes by now.

In a way, Holly felt bad for wanting to leave so desperately, after all, she was at her sister-in-law's baby shower - she should be happy that she'd be an aunt soon, but instead she was moping over the whole ordeal. The omega gave one last futile attempt to try and get her alpha to give in and wrap his conversation up, but to no avail, he simply brushed her off - sending a wave of distress over Holly's body. 

Eventually, she abruptly got up, unwilling to deal with sitting on the couch any longer. Floyd sent a look towards her at her sudden movement, but didn't react much to it, instead opting to turn back and continued talking, if she wanted to be fussy, then so be it. 

Still trying to blink back tears, Holly made her way to the bathroom, and luckily, it was unoccupied, otherwise she probably would've just burst out into tears right then and there. It wasn't uncommon for omegas to be emotional and non-compliant over small things, especially if their alphas didn't do much to really 'train' them, so nobody paid much mind to her distress.

Holly sat on the ottoman in the bathroom and scrolled through her phone in order to try and calm herself down. Soon enough, after about a half hour of her sitting there, footsteps started nearing and Floyd rounded the corner, his jade eyes meeting hers. However, he didn't look upset, more of just annoyed.

"I want to go home." She eventually spoke up, her voice meek and slurred with emotion. Relief washed over her as she saw Floyd soften up a bit, his hand moving to stroke her hair softly to calm her down.

"I know, I know," The alpha soothed, pressing his fingers against the pressure point again, "We can go in a bit, okay?" 

Holly almost started bawling at that, a weak hiccup passing her lips, "I want to go now, though!" She complained, her voice laced with pure distress in hopes that he'd just give in, but it didn't seem to have any effect besides a sigh. 

"Just hold on a little longer, alright?" Floyd compromised, his voice a bit firmer than before as he gazed into her watery eyes. Holly didn't seem to want to give up on her demands to return home though and she squirmed before giving a light kick on his ankle, not enough to budge him, but it definitely elicited a bit of pain from her heeled shoes. 

A hiss of pain sounded from his mouth before he snapped and roughly gripped the back of her neck, tugging it back and forcing the omega to bare her throat and submit. She froze in her place, before breaking down in sobs from a multitude of things.

"Would you fucking _knock it off?"_   He growled, his alpha instincts livid at this point. He'd let her be whiny earlier, figuring that she'd give up her attempts - but kicking him took it too far, especially for an omega who is supposed to be docile at all times. 

Holly stayed completely still, not daring to move an inch as her body went slack with submission. The sudden act of dominance definitely took her off guard, Floyd wasn't normally the type to be that aggressive, often opting to just do verbal redirects and once in a while having to physically hold her still in order to tell her to stop. 

His grip didn't slacken, however, continuing to hold the poor omega firmly by the back of her neck until he was sure that she was completely docile.

"Are you going to behave now?" Floyd eventually asked, his voice condescending as if talking to a toddler, though it wasn't uncommon for societal higher beings to talk to omegas that way, it definitely could be hurtful at times.

Holly flinched at the tone, instinctively retracting in a subconscious attempt to get free from a threat, "Yes." She meekly replied, adverting her gaze as she tried to squirm against him.

However, he didn't seem pleased enough, "Address me properly." He demanded, a soft growl rising up his throat.

"Yes, Alpha." Holly quickly corrected, moving her hands up to rub at her eyes. She was far too tired at this point to want to argue with him any longer, deep down knowing that it'd just be easier to be compliant and wait for him to want to leave.

Relief washed over her as she was released, her body already begging for an alpha's comfort, which was quickly eased as Floyd wrapped his arms around her lithe body before lifting her up and carrying her back out to the living room. A few brief stares watched the two, before it wasn't a big deal anymore.

Within minutes, Holly had fallen asleep in his arms, her body taking a toll on the previous situation plus her immense exhaustion. Floyd was playing with her hair gently in an attempt to make up for the sudden aggression, and he felt relieved when he looked down and saw that she was asleep.

Obviously, he'd have to have a talk with her later about it, but for now he let it go, and eventually said his goodbyes on both his and Holly's part; for the fact that she couldn't herself.

Tiredness plagued him as well, and the moment they got home, he took a nap, Holly tucked away safely in his arms the way she'd wanted all along. 

Perhaps the wait was worth it, but she'd never admit it, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh,,, man idk if i should make this into a series or not,, obviously w/ other pairings and scenarios but im still adamant on the fact that i am Ashamed. but yall should let me know ig


End file.
